Mami por voto popular
by caramel dreams
Summary: Noah se muda a Australia para un posgrado de medicina veterinaria, vive enfrascado en el trabajo desde que su ex novio le dejo por una mujer embrazada, lo que no sabia es que los hijos de jeff, Joshua y wendy strauss se encariñarían tanto con el que les seria imposible derjalo. era la oportunidad perfecta de Jeff para recuperar al amor de su vida. oceania family.
1. Chapter 1

**N** ota antes de comenzar: joder cuantas ganas tenía de hacer esto. Verán últimamente he tenido una pequeña obsesión con la oceani family. Estan arrecha así (perdón por el mal vocabulario :v) que no me ha dejado escribir las demás historias que tengo. Nueva Zelanda me encanta es un personaje jodidamente adorable.

Siento que las personalidades de todos estos personajes en conjunto crean la combinación perfecta para la familia más loca y graciosa de hetalia, la hanatomago family es la definición de ternura si a eso vamos y la anko family. Ellos son una cuchitura tratando de calmar a un adolecente hormonal… bueno leean el fic ya no los retengo más con mis cosas.

 **M** ami por voto popular.

cap1:princesa monstruo

-así que terminaste tus estudios de medicina veterinaria.

-con honores.

Una de las maravillas del mundo moderno había sido las vídeo llamadas, una forma fácil de conectarte con tus seres queridos. Era aprovechable, en todos los sentidos. Mas cuando vivías al otro lado del mundo.

Nueva Zelanda es una isla tranquila, se vive muy bien y se tiene muchas oportunidades, pero a la hora de la verdad si quería triunfar como veterinario de la fauna salvaje tenía que mudarse a Australia, quizás a Madagascar. El hecho es que tenía que ampliar sus conocimientos.

-así que Sídney, no te parece un poco contradictorio noah.-Dylan había tocado una fibra sensible y lo sabía, conocía muy bien a noah, lo había cuidado junto con sus hermano menor y adoraba molestarlo.

-no sé a qué te refieres.-se quejó el menor de los dos.

-oooh sí que sabes, Jeff vive en Sídney. El y su familia.

-lo pasado pisado Dylan, no voy a descarrilarme otra vez por un hetero confuso. No vale la pena, vez lo que paso. Está atado a un hogar y esclavos de unos malcriados, todo por no saber guardarse el paquete.-sonrió tan dulcemente como solo él sabía hacerlo, cualquier persona normal pensaría que estaba hablando de perritos y arcoíris y no de algo tan delicado.

Le daba igual, mucha gente realmente no conocía a noah, por tal razón todos se aprovechaban de él y su amabilidad. Dylan le aconsejaba que se endureciera antes de salir herido. Lamentablemente se lo dijo demasiado tarde.

-¿solo lo dices por que no te escogió a ti?.

La pregunta había dolido, pero más dolía el orgullo al saber que aún le molestaba tal hecho, Jeff se lo perdía. Dejar todo por un hijo era admirable o quizás simplemente jamás le quiso como tanto dijo que lo hacía.

-que esperabas, la tipa estaba embrazada.-chasqueo la lengua.-es mi parada, te llamo cuando este en casa, estoy empacando, el vuelo sale a primera hora mañana.

-de acuerdo, te deseo suerte, a y mi padre te manda a decir que le busques en KFC del aeropuerto de Sídney.

-lo sé, ya he estado en Sídney.

-de eso no tengo duda alguna.-le sonrió de manera descarada tras la pantalla. Noah le fulmino con la mirada, Dylan solo sonrió.-bey.-y se desconectó.

-adiós.-susurro de mala gana, esas palabras habían sido muy amargas.

Noah guardo su celular en el bolsillo y bajo de colectivo. Adiós Wellington, adiós paisajes verdes, cielo azul neozelandés, Adiós a la hermosa playa que adornaba la ciudad. Adiós puertos, adiós vida en su lugar de nacimiento.

Si era sincero no quería irse, tantas cosas. Recuerdos, todo. Pero debía ampliarse, costase lo que costase,. Jamás imagino que en Australia, pero era sin dudar su mejor opción, en especial si se trataba de fauna salvaje. No es que nueva Zelanda no tuviera esas oportunidades, al contrario. Pero si se enfrascaba en una sola parte no se le proporcionaría la misma satisfacción.

Ya dentro de su departamento, tomo una ducha fría para liberar tensiones y coloco música épica del señor de los anillos, para relajarse.

Sonaría infantil, pero la sala principal estaba decorada con adorables peluches de ovejitas, un estante con libros de anatomía animal,la saga completa de el hobbit, fauna salvaje, investigaciones y trabajos de sus tiempos de estudios. Había oído que un posgrado no sería fácil y menos si pensaba trabajar también y menos siendo alguien tan infantil como él. Pero era su vida y no tenía nada más que hacer.

Los amores y la familia los dejo de lado. Primero porque era gay y se había resignado a nunca tener hijos (aunque por su mente se asomaba la nebulosa idea de adoptar en un futuro, pero era tapada por la gran nube de estudios, trabajo y estabilidad económica), segundo, las malas experiencias en el amor que crearon diversos traumas hacia su suerte y la falsa creencia de que solo le caían heteros o bis que solo buscaban una noche loca con una presa fácil. Un chico dócil y tierno que tenía la mala suerte de ser enamoradizo.

Tiro su toalla y vio sus maletas empacadas al pie de la puerta y suspiro, mañana sería un día largo.

Se vistió y seco su cabello, vivir solo era cómodo, si le daba la gana de pasearse desnudo podía hacerlo y nadie le decía nada. Pero valga la redundancia todo era tan solitario y había mucho espacio. Demasiado.

Busco su boleto de avión entre sus cajones donde lo había guardado, revolvió todo hasta dar con él.

Dejo aquel desastre así, ya se encargaría su padre de recogerlo por el mientras estaba en Sídney, tomo el boleto dejando ver una caja de zapatos marrón en la cual estaba pegada una hoja de papel donde debería estar el logo, con cinta adhesiva, y unas palabras grandes escritas en marcador que decía. "COSAS PARA QUEMAR."

Tenía recuerdos borrosos de esa caja, dicen que tu cerebro borra tus malos recuerdos para que solo recuerdes días buenos o algo así, era veterinario no neurólogo. Tomo la caja en sus manos y la miro con curiosidad, tenía algo de polvo, muy poco pero tenía.

La sacudió un poco y luego la abrió por completo. Abrió los ajos con sorpresa soltándola al instante como si se tratase de un objeto ardiendo y quemara sus manos. tapo su boca con la mano.

Eran cada una de la cartas que Jeff les había escrito, las fotos que se habían tomado juntos por la ciudad y en la casa de la opera de Sídney.

Sintió como sus ojos se humedecían, se volvió a acercar y tomo una de esas cartas, olían a papel viejo, la sobo con sus dedos y recordó la euforia de aquel momento en que la recibió. Sonrió con melancolía.

Abrió el sobre con mucho cuidado.

 _"es verano aquí, sabes hable con Arthur y Dylan, aprueban mi amor por ti, sabes que iría hasta el fin del mundo por ti, me leería la saga completa del señor de los anillos, ya me compre el primer tomo. Mierda no sé qué más decir, las cartas no son lo mío escribiendo mucho sabes,sabes, mierda otra vez, olvida eso quieres. Este yo… solo, quisiera verte_

 _-Con amor Jeff"_

Arrugo la carta y la tiro a una esquina.

-te maldigo Jeff, por que fuiste tan tierno si igual me ibas a dejar… nunca me viste en tu futuro.- no pudo controlar su llanto.

El mismo llanto con el que le rogó quedarse aquella noche lluviosa en Sídney.

Llanto a que según el a Jeff no le importo, le vio irse tras terminar "romantica" la velada,solo una almohada de falsedad para apaciguar el golpe de la verdad. Por un momento lo que pareció ser una noche perfecta, termino convirtiéndose en su peor pesadilla.

Jeff había terminado con su traje y su cabello lleno de champan gracias al neozelandés enojado y noah había huido. Mojándose con la lluvia para ocultar sus lágrimas. Luego no lo volvió a ver, supo que se casó y que la mujer volvió a quedar embaraza. El momento que lo supo volvió a entrar en depresión, hubo dias en los que estuvo al borde del suicidio y que de no ser por Dylan hubiera estado contado ovejas por la eternidad.

Recordó la envida que había sentido hacia el género femenino, las odiaba, más cuando ellas podían dar a luz y crear una familia que el jamás tendría. La vida soñada que jamás podría ser capaz de alcanzar. Con el hombre que se volvió tan lejano.

Se levantó del suelo y pateo la caja, todos los recuerdos, de una relación que le hizo tan feliz esparcidos por el piso. Los miro con odio, mientras sus lágrimas seguían saliendo.

Se agacho de nuevo para volverlos a poner en la caja. Tomo la caja en sus manos y la llevo a la cocina. Y ahí de pie a la papelera no tuvo el valor de botarlos, volvió a mirar la caja su llanto había parado. Su corazón aun latía con fuerza, solo quedaba rencor en su mirada.

Volvió a la sala, abrió una de sus valijas y metió la caja, la cerró. Supo que si se iba a deshacer de esos recuerdos seria en el mismo lugar donde fueron creados. En Sídney.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó muy temprano, lavo sus diente y su cara, era hora de regresar al lugar de sus fantasmas. Se abrazó a si mismo desnudo, solo para darse un poco de calor, mordió su labio con fuerza y miro su rostro rojo y sus ojos hinchados, había llorado de más esa noche, volvió a lavar su cara en vano. Las pruebas del delito seguían ahí.

Tomo el primer taxi hacia el aeropuerto. Camino entre la multitud perdido, por un momento se cuestión si realmente lo hacía por lo que decía o en realidad como le dijo Dylan una vez. _"uno no está tranquilo hasta que devuelve la jugada, algunos lo llaman venganza, yo lo llamo trato justo."_

Acaso solo volvía por que en el fondo sabía que Jeff se desesperaría al tenerlo viviendo en su misma ciudad, tenía en mente tal vez, ¿algo tan macabro como destruir un hogar?. ¿Acaso Quería jugar a la amante?

Para nada, el solo quería superarse. Si era eso. Palmeo su cabeza tratando de sacar todos esos pensamientos, y luego la sacudió con fuerza.

"Los pasajeros con destino a Sídney, por favor ubíquense en la puerta E-1a."

Apretó los puño e inhalo con fuerza, era la hora.

.

-mira papi, es una postal de gales, la envió el Tío Dylan.-la niña tomo la postal en sus manos y leyó el reverso.-dice que es para ti, tiene una foto, wooh pero que chica tan bonita, mira Joshua.

La hiperactiva Wendy corrió hacia el baño de la casa forrajeando con fuerza la manilla de la puerta.

-deja Wendy.-grito el Joshua desde dentro del baño.

-le diré a papá que te estas masturbando si no abres.

-cállate molesta, tengo mis propio problemas, aaaaaaaaah.-grito tan agudamente que era fácil confundirlo con el grito de una mujer.

Jeff salió corriendo en calzoncillos de su cuarto y se encontró con Wendy parada en la puerta del baño.

-que paso esta vez.-pregunto con mucha seriedad.

-no lo sé, se niega a salir del baño.

Jeff suspiro y toco la puerta repetidamente.-Joshua, si es tu cabello, prometo que te comprare el fijador mañana, no tienes que hacer un drama por eso.

-no, no es el fijador, mi cabello está perfecto, pero uno nuevo no vendría mal si quieres. Es que soy un monstruo.

-y hasta ahora te das cuenta.-dijo Wendy cruzándose los brazos.

-no eres un…, te salió un grano.

-NO LO DIGAS TAN VULGARMENTE, di pepita o imperfección. Yo no tengo granos, tengo pepitas poco glamorosas.

Jeff llevo una mano hasta su cabeza y revolvió sus cabellos.-ya hemos hablado de esto hijo, es normal a tu edad. Ya sabes la pubertad y el pelo en los testículos ya te hablaron de eso en clase.

-PADRE, QUE NO SEAS TAN VULGAR, que vergüenza.

-Joshua ya sal por amor a dios, no puedes pasar tres horas y media en el baño. Estoy pensando seriamente en quitar todos los espejos de esta casa.

-no lo haría.-dijo asomándose solo un poco por la puerta levemente abierta.

-pruébame.

-aaaah, nadie me entiende, me voy a ir y me van a extrañar. Más porque ninguno de los dos sabe cocinar. Moriraaan, morirán de hambre sin mí y solo así aprenderán a respetarme.

Joshua salió del baño hablando disparates y muy enojado por su espinilla y la vida que era "taaan injusta con él". Se escuchó el portazo de su habitación y un grito agudo de frustración.

Jeff palmeo su cara "de nuevo", no sabía qué hacer con ese chico, sabría que estos días llegarían, pero jamás pensó enfrentarlos solo.

-prométeme que tú nunca crecerás.

-si me das 100 dólares australianos tenemos un trato.

Jeff sonrió a su niña, aunque sarcástica y rebelde era muy tierna. Paso su mano por su cabello despeinándolos con dureza.

-aaah, así que 100 dólares eeeh, ven acá bandida, quien es una niña mala quien.-cargo a la pequeña mientras la atacaba con una lluvia de cosquillas. Y la pequeña Wendy dándose por vencida rompió a carcajadas.

-ya ya, para. Tengo algo que mostrarte ajajajja mostrarte algo ajajaja, YAAAA.

El mayor soltó a la pequeña y ella le mostró la postal con una foto de un castillo, rodeado de un hermoso paisaje, como salido de un cuento de hadas.

Jeff la tomo.

-pero que cosa mas pintoresca. Quieres vivir ahí princesa.

-iiuuh, parece un lugar en el que Joshua viviría.-anuncio Wendy mientras sacaba su lengua con asco.

-ajajajaja, ya me lo imagino con un montón de sirvientes y siendo todo un dictador. alto plebeyos, dije que quería las fresas aun lado milimétrico de la crema, y están en la punta sucios no saben hacer nada.-imito al adolescente era padre, debía conocer bien a su criatura.

Al reverso decía. "se acerca el coas. -besos Dylan" y una foto de…

-Papi estas bien, te vez pálido, dice algo malo.

Jeff volvió a sonreír a su pequeña y se agacho para darle un beso en la frente.

-ve a jugar a fuera, papá va a trabajar en algunas cosas.

-si.-dijo dudosa la pequeña, que corrió a fuera a disfrutar un rato de sol.

Jeff marco el número que aparecía a un costado de la postal escrito a bolígrafo, no se iba a permitir ser la diversión de Dylan. Todos lo Kirklands era iguales, si no eran malos eran amargados, como Arthur o como Scott. Blanco o negro.

Espero a que el tono dejara de repicar.

-hola.-sonó al otro lado de la línea.

Aun recordaba esa voz, delicada y suave, con un ligero tono infantil. La voz de noah era simplemente inolvidable.

-eres tu Cooper, mira estoy en el KFC donde le dijiste a Dylan que nos encontraríamos, pero ya han pasado, dos horas y la gente aquí me mira raro ya, oye me estas escuchando.

Jeff apretó sus labios y respiro profundo.

-puedo oírte respirar.-se escuchó en la línea. ooh la suave voz de noah, cuanto la extrañaba.

-hola.-dijo a secas, con tristeza un hola a un sueño.

Y noah palideció colgando de una vez, sintió su corazón saltar. Esa voz era inolvidable. Toco delicadamente su pecho para calmar un poco su acelerado corazón. Que carajos había pasado.

-maldito seas Dylan.-susurro por debajo.

al cabo de unas horas

-esta es tu habitación.-dijo abriendo la puerta del alquiler mostrando un cuarto, horrible y sucio.

-esto es lo mejor que había.-pregunto algo asqueado.

-fue un error administrativo, en unas semanas lo arreglaremos, bueno quizás en unos meses.

-unos meses.-dijo espantado y suspirando con frustración.

-lo sentimos chico, quiere que hable con su tío.

-si por favor.

-de acuerdo.

El hombre salió de la habitación.

Noah se encontró solo en aquel lugar de mala muerte, coloco con pena sus maletas en el sucio suelo, camino por la pequeña alcoba, tenía una ventana sellada y todo estaba inundado por la oscuridad, se sentía incómodo.

Visualizo una pequeña neverita, algo oxidada. La abrió, liberando al instante ratas y cucarachas.

Grito espantado y salió corriendo (como siempre así cuando quería escapar de algo) de la habitación sin molestarse por cerrar la puerta.

.

-si me escape por la ventana. Que no estoy loco, se llama súper vivencia, algo que un chico que vive entre cabras y ganados debería saber. No es solo un grano, es un mini monstruo invadiendo tu piel para convertirte en uno de los suyos. No no estoy exagerando.-Joshua vio pasa a un tipo corriendo mientras gritaba como loco.-te llamo luego John, parece que hay un loco afeminado gritando como niña por la plaza, debo llamar a la policía. Qué te pasa, no, obviamente no estoy hablando de mí, yo no usaría esos colores si quisiera gritar en público, tengo una buena garganta sabias. Mi padre me lo dice todo el tiempo. Te hablo luego chauuu.

-oye disculpa.- se acercó al muchacho castaño que se tocaba el pecho y respiraba constantemente para regular su pulso y volver a su estado normal.

-disculpa, podrías decirme tus datos, la policía los necesita.

Noah volteo a ver a un niño de no más de quince años con una capucha violeta, y unas gafas. Como queriendo ocultar su identidad. Le miro extrañado.

-la ¿policía?. –dijo casi sin aire por causa de la corrida.

-si, es que les dije que había una especie de loco gritando por el parque y que me perturbaba.

-no querrás decir que perturbaba a las personas.

-a si, a ellos también, supongo.

Noah se sintió extrañado, ese chico era muy peculiar, _los niños de hoy en día_. Se dijo a sí mismo.

Se puso las manos en las caderas y lo miro con desaprobación.

-no deberías estar avergonzado, es decir, pensar solo en ti. Me parece un acto muy noble el hecho de llamar a la policía. Actué mal y lo reconozco, pero poner tus prioridades por encima de los demás eso es muy egoísta de tu parte y una actitud muy mala para un jovencito.-le reprendió noah

Joshua impactado por la actitud de aquel desconocido, se sonrojo y de rabia sintió su labio inferior empezó a temblar. Llevo su mano a su pecho en un claro acto de estar ofendido

-c-como, usted señor no sabe lo que yo he vivido este día.

Noah volteo los ojos, que día tan malo podría tener un quinceañero, que sus únicas preocupaciones eran seguramente los estudios y los amoríos adolescentes.

mientras el tenia que acostumbrarse a vivir en un basurero hasta quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

-me imagino que tu vida es una tortura.-su tono sarcástico no paso desapercibido, estaba muy acostumbrado a reacciones así por parte de su hermanita.

Abrió su boca ofendido y señalo al mayor.-no tienes idea de lo que hablas.-quito su capucha y sus lentes. Mostrando unos hermosísimos ojos verdes.-mira esto, señalo la espinilla en su frente.- Tengo un mini monstruo en mi cabeza, se comerá mi cerebro y me convertiré en un zombi con acné que mate de impurezas a la gente que toque y creare un ejército de zombis espinillosos y provocare el fin de la humanidad. Y tú dices que no es nada malo.

Noah quedo perdido con todo lo que estaba escuchando, _que imaginación más volaz._ -pensó.

-bueno al menos, estas pensado en el bien estar de la humanidad, ¿creo?.

-aaah, mi hermoso rostrooo.-el niño se arrodillo a llorar.

Noah asustado movió su cabeza a todas las direcciones y suspiro.

Se acerco al chico agachándose y tocándole los hombro suavemente.

-a ver, déjame ver que tenemos aquí.-noah levanto con cariño la cara de Joshua.

-woou, si que es grande.

Joshua volvio a llorar.

-pero tranquilo, solo es una, no la toques mucho esta verde. Ummm creo que tengo algo aquí.-Noah tan oportuno como siempre busco en su bolsillo, sacando una cremita de esas anti acné.-lo encontré, cuando era joven también me pasaba mucho, en especial por mi alergia a los lácteos. Toma.-se la entrego a las manos del menor.

-graciaaaas extraño señor con cara de oveja.-chillo Joshua

Noah rio ante eso, lo había escuchado ya tantas veces. Y coloco el rostro de Joshua en su pecho mientras este descargaba todo su llanto de frustración.

-ya, ya.-decía mientras acariciaba los claros cabellos del chico.

La gente que pasaba miraba la escena con ternura, algunos que confundían a Noah con una chica se decían internamente. Que madre tan buena.

Aunque no lo supiera, noah tenía un don especial con los niños, un don del que muchas madres carecían y que muchos chicos necesitaban. Chicos como Joshua que simplemente algunas veces solo quería un abrazo que le dijera en lenguaje corporal. Te entiendo y estoy aquí para apoyarte no importa cuán ridículo sea tu problema, te ayudare a salir de él. Cosas simples que hacían una gran diferencia.

Las elecciones habían empezado.

* * *

 **N** /a: woaaah, me gusto como quedo. Esta pareja OZXNZ no es muy popular, muchos la ponen como segundaría. Son una de esas parejas clásicas que es nombrada mas no es protagonista. algo así como siempre la dama de honor pero nunca la novia versión famdom.

Quiero destacar un tanto los sentidos maternos de Noah, que se note que quiere a esos niños aunque no sean suyos y sean del hombre que le rompió el corazón. Obviamente abra escenas romántica, pero por ahora quiero enfocarme en la comedia. Y hacerlos reír un rato aunque no se me dé muy bien.

Tengo pensado hacer otro fic de comedia más extraño aun. Uno llamado mi hermano en casa, una parodia inofensiva, acerca de los venezolanos que se van a vivir al extranjero en especial panamá y como afecta esto no solo a dicho país si no a el mismo Venezuela. Soy venezolana y estoy consciente de la situación y las miles de personas que están emigrando por eso mismo, así que estará contado un poco bajo mi experiencia. Aunque eso se verá por mucho más adelante, tengo que terminar otras cosas antes de empezar con eso.

Bueno si les gusto, dejen reviews, así me dan más ánimo de actualizar más rápido, y con las ganas que le tengo a este fic ustedes se imaginaran. Creo que parecerán más familias, más micronaciones, mas desmadre. Así que ya saben bey.


	2. Chapter 2

**M** ami por voto popular:

cap 02: el cazador y el borreguito

Joshua tenía ya una hora que no salía de su cuarto, Jeff intento varias veces llamarlo a la puerta pero pensó que quizás se había quedado dormido. Y así paso hasta que se hicieron las nueve de la noche y Joshua no "salía" de su habitación. Desesperado entro al cuarto y vio la habitación de su hijo mayor perfectamente ordenada como era costumbre.

Encima de la cama de porte principesco con una cortina como la llamaba Jeff, muchas veces corregido por Joshua diciendo que era un velo no una cortina. Aunque si lo veía mejor parecía una especie de mosquitero. Sacudió su cabeza sacando pensamientos estúpidos y enfocándose en lo que había en la cama, parecía haber una nota.

La tomo y se sentó en la cama. La caligrafía perfecta de Joshua y ese aroma a jazmín que siempre rociaba en sus notas, cartas, trabajos, etc. Él decía que era para mantener una buena esencia y sonrió, al pensar en su pequeño.

Joshua tenía una personalidad peculiar, él lo sabía era más que consiente. En vez de una figura de acción para navidad pedía un perfume y un cuaderno de notas nuevo. Joshua tenía un vicio con la poesía, escribía cuanto podía y solo las enseñaba a su madre. Por eso el día en que aquella mujer de la cual ni el nombre quería ni recordar huyo, el pequeño niño de solo cinco años había quedado destrozado.

Era la primera vez que veía una nota después de muchos años, la partida de su madre había hecho que Joshua dejara de escribir. Jeff tenía miedo, miedo de leer la nota, porque Joshua cuando se enojaba actuaba de manera muy impulsiva y lo llevaba a cometer locuras. Una vez compro un boleto de avión a estados unidos con sus ahorros y pretendía irse, de no ser por las autoridades australianas de no dejar viajar a un menor sin autorización ya se hubiera ido.

Sabía lo que explicaba, también sabía que Joshua vendría cuando tuviera hambre o más tardar en dos días, no era la primera vez que huía, pero si la primera que dejaba nota, no podía dejar de pensar que era un mal presagio.

.

Noah se sentía acosado por el menor, lo seguía a todas partes como un patito a mamá pata.

No importaba a donde fuera, no importaba con quien fuera y mucho menos en donde estuviera ahí iba el chico, Noah obstinado volteo a ver al el menor que le seguía siguiendo.

-se puede saber que pretendes.-pregunto con amabilidad pero sin dejar de sonar autoritario.

Joshua se sonrojo un poco avergonzado.

-es que… me pelee con mi padre y me niego a regresar hasta que sepa que sin mí la casa no puede mantenerse de pies, él y Wendy son unos vulgares.

Noah lo vio con cara de confusión, no entendía, el chico se había peleado con el padre, si eso lo entendía, pero eso de la casa y Wendy, que clase de familia era esa.

-te refieres a tu madre por sus nombre.

-iuuh.-Joshua hizo una mueca de asco un tanto exagerada.-Wendy es mi hermanita, no mi madre. Tiene diez años.

-umm,lo siento, y tu madre.

-huyo cuando era muy pequeño, ya casi ni la recuerdo.

Noah sintió su corazón derretirse, pobre chico, sintió unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo tenía que ser firme.

-lo siento.

-no importa ya no me interesa.

-no deberías ser tan confianzudo con un extraño, podría ser un asesino.

Joshua sonrió ante eso.

-no lo creo, eres demasiado adorable como para ser malo, pareces un borreguito, jamás un borreguito lastimaría a alguien.

Noah suspiro cansado y miro su reloj, nueve y media.

-tu padre debe estar preocupado por ti.-anuncio el castaño y miro al chico rubio quien de inmediato aparto la mirada.

-no quiero verle, no por ahora, tiene que entender que soy indispensable.

-estoy seguro que ya lo sabe, después de todo es tu padre.-la sonrisa cálida de Noah derritió la coraza dura de Joshua quien parecía querer volver a llorar.

-si lo dices de esa forma, yo parezco ser el malo.

-no eres malo, solo joven y los jóvenes a veces cometen muchas estupideces.-coloco su mano en el hombro del menor quien dejó escapar algunas lágrimas.

-lo siento, es que, no entiendo por qué me siento así.-dijo Joshua limpiándose algunas de esas gotitas traviesas que se atrevieron a escapar.

-tal vez solo quieras regresar.- Le sonrió.-vamos, te llevare a casa.

Joshua asintió sin levantar la cara y limpiándose las lagrimitas con las mangas.

Era una noche fría, como pocas en Sídney, mientras caminaba al lado del adolecente no pudo evitar recordar su vida en esos instantes felices, aquellos recuerdos tan lejanos que parecían de otra vida. Su mano estrechada con la de aquel australiano, las farolas iluminando sus rostros. Esas noches de adrenalina, donde no eran juzgados por darse besos en la calle, pues no había tanta gente para señalar.

Por un momento sintió recordar el abrazo cálido de Jeff, sensación que fue borrado por una brisa fría que le trajo a la realidad. Los fantasmas se hallaban por todos lado y eran peores que aquellos que relataban las historia de horror, pues estos estaban clavados dentro de su ser.

-fue una mala idea venir a Sídney.-susurro.

-Mire señor Noah es la casa de la opera.-

Noah la vio como otro de sus fantasmas, con la mirada ida y los recuerdos atacando.

-a que es hermosa.-dijo el chico apoyándose más en el barandal.-sabe, hubo una vez que soñé con escribir guiones para una obra de teatro que fuera presentada ahí.

Noah dejo de pensar en sus males y miro al chico, luego repaso lo que había dicho "hubo una vez", suenan palabras que diría un anciano quien no pudo completar su sueño y que se la había acabado el tiempo para realizarlo.

-y, por que desististe tan pronto a ese sueño.

Joshua suspiro.

-seamos sinceros señor Noah, en el ámbito de las artes solo triunfan los que tenga el tiempo y el dinero para ello, yo lamentablemente no tengo ninguna de las dos cosas.

-aun así, eres tan joven, no deberías rendirte así de fácil.- Noah se acomodó al lado de Joshua admirando la majestuosidad de la opera de Sídney, estaba iluminada con barias luces, haciendo un espectáculos para los turistas y gente que quisiera admirar tal obra arquitectónica.

-es hermosa.-dijo Noah.-pero debemos llevarte a casa.

-adelante.-dijo Joshua saltando para volver a colocar sus pies en la acera.

.

-Joshua aun no llega.-la pequeña Wendy se sentó al lado de su padre recostando su cabeza en el hombro de este.

-lo siento princesa, ya verás que llegara, siempre vuelve.-Jeff revolvió con cariño el cabello oscuro de la pequeña.

-es un tonto.-hico un mohín y se cruzó de brazos.-no sabe más que quejarse y… es un idiota.

Jett sonrió, al parecer Wy también creía que algo malo pasaría. _"solo espero que este bien"_ y con ese pensamiento se levantó de la cama y se colocó las mano en la cintura.

-quien quiere chocolate caliente.

-yo.-salto la pequeña corriendo hacia la cocina.

-esa es mi chica.-grito

Se oyó como tocaban la puerta, y volteo su corazón se aceleró, no sabía por qué estaba tan nervioso. Posiblemente fuera Joshua, pero Joshua tenia llave ¿par que tocaría? Dejo de pensar tanto y se acercó a la perilla.

-quien es.-pregunto.

-soy yo.-la voz de su hijo al otro lado de la puerta le calmo suspiro y abrió.

Tarto de poner su peor cara para darle a Joshua su reprimenda por haber tratado de huir por octava vez.

Y al abrir la puerta jamás imagino lo que se encontraría.

El mundo pareció congelarse, en unos pocos minutos que parecieron eternos para ambos jóvenes adultos. Noah esquivaba la mirada, como la primera vez que se conocieron y estaba sonrojado. Le entraron unas ganas de correr y abrazarlo, parecía mentira. Pareciera que en cualquier momento sus piernas le fallarían y caería hay a los pies de Noah, junto al umbral de su casa.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora y para Noah era igual. Las cosas de repente pareciera que no hubieran cambiado mucho.

Luego observo a su pequeño, sano y salvo y lo abrazo, sobo sus cabellos claros y beso su frente.

-me tenías muy preocupado Joshua.-le dijo

Noah observo la escena conmovido, _¿quizás no es un mal tipo, no del todo?_

-l-lo siento.-dijo Joshua con la voz rota.-sé que soy un malcriado y hago de nada un Drama, pero, pensé que me estaban tomando el pelo y que mis problemas a ti no te interesaban, me sentí tan solo e incomprendido.

" _todo por una espinilla",_ pensó mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo y este le abrazaba mientras lloraba.

-no es por la espinilla.-le dijo, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.- es porque me di cuenta de que tal vez, yo este resentido y extrañe los tiempo de antes, me lo dijo Noah, cuando estaba llorando y no sabía por qué, él me dijo que tal vez solo quería regresar. Y descubrí que a veces lloramos inocentemente, por motivos que están ahí, pero uno no se da cuenta.

-te sentías melancólico.-Jett poso su mano en la mejilla de su hijo mayor.

-gracias Noah, eres fantástico, siempre lo has sido.

-tss no lo hice por ti, lo hice por el chico.-dijo con tono despectivo, algo que le dolió un poco a Jeff y sorprendió un poco a Joshua. Pero a diferencia de Joshua Jeff sabía el por qué, pero lo entendía.

-¿ustedes ya se conocían?-pregunto Joshua muy confundido, y más por la reacción de Noah, quien diría que alguien tan lindo pudiera decir cosas así.

-PAPIII.-se escuchó desde dentro de la casa. Y tras las piernas de Jeff apareció la pequeña niña, aquella que le había dicho Dylan, ese segundo embarazo que rompió su corazón por segunda vez, fingió demencia. Era igual a su padre. El chico Seguro se parecía más a la madre, pues a diferencia de la chica y el padre. Joshua era rubio oscuro de tez blanca algo bronceada por el sol de Sídney. Su hermana y su padre eran más morenos y tenían los ojos cafés. Sin contar que la pequeña tenía el pelo castaño muy oscuro, Jeff lo tenía más claro. Pero ya no importaba.

La niña era adorable, no podía odiarla, así como no podía odiar a Joshua, ellos no tenían la culpa de sus desgracias, el culpable era Jeff y esa puta que se atrevió a dejar a aquellos pobres niños al cuidado de un imbécil.

-quieres pasar.-le dijo, Joshua.-quisiera agradecerte, preparando la Cena.

-Genial tengo hambre.-salto Jeff.

-no tu no, tu come cereal, no quiero cocinarte a ti, comes mucho.- Joshua se cruzó de brazos y entro a la casa.

-y yo.-dijo Wendy siguiéndolo más atrás.

-igual.-le contesto enojado.-solo cocinare para Noah esta noche, tu ve a comer con papá.

-tonto, eres un tonto.-le grito Wendy, corriendo a encerrarse en su cuarto (si los hermanos tenían esa mala costumbre)

Noah reía avergonzado y se preguntaba ¿Cómo demonios termino en esa situación?

-así que vas a pasar.-le dijo Jeff, a lo que la expresión avergonzada de Noah cambio a una de repulsión.

-que sepas que solo lo hago por el chico, sabes perfectamente que me caes fatal.

Jeff se rasco la cabeza y empezó a decir palabras por debajo.-tss.-chasqueo la lengua.-mira, sé que te deje esa vez, pero que querías que hiciera, iba a ser padre y ya los vistes no podía dejarlos así como así.

-pudiste haberme dicho que tenías otra pareja y no abandonarme en medio de una cena "romántica".- Noah hizo paréntesis con sus dedos

\- tu huiste además te dije que tenía una ex.

-no seas estúpido Jeff, me dijiste que solo estarías con ella por tu hijo y que no sentías nada más que amistad y luego resulta que la mujer queda embarazada de nuevo. Y nunca te dignaste a decírmelo, te olvidaste de mí, me echaste de tu vida, te casaste y formaste tu familia SIN IMPORTARTE UN COMINO LO QUE PASARA CONMIGO.-grito Noah.

Jeff alterado puso su mano frente a la boca de Noah.

-ssh.-dijo haciendo señas con su dedo dentro de la casa.-ellos podrían estar escuchando.

-y te avergüenza que tus hijo sepan que su padre es gay.

-hay por favor.-se quejó Jeff.-Joshua es gay, por que debería avergonzarme.

Noah hizo una mueca de sorpresa.-no metas a tu hijo como excusa.

-es cierto, se la pasa hablando por chat con un americano granjero.

Noah pasó sin avisarle a Jeff.

-no estoy aquí por ti Jeff, sépalo de una vez, no perderé la poca dignidad que me queda.

Jeff lo vio entren, estaba ahí en su casa, tan cerca de él, pero al mismo tiempo tan distante.

Maldita sea Noah. Si, había cometido errores y sí, hizo todo lo posible para enmendarlos. Trato de hacer Feliz a una mujer suicida para el bien estar de su hijo, trato de acostumbrarse a una vida sin amor, pero siempre pensaba en Noah. Cada noche, al lado de aquella compañera que con el tiempo se volvió una extraña al punto de ser nada más el eco de un nombre lejano que a pesar de haber quedado embrazada dos veces del hombre que amaba nunca pudo tener su corazón, aquello la frustro y huyo. Dejando a dos pequeños al cuidado de un hombre destrozado. Pero él había hecho todo lo posible para salir adelante y cuidar bien de sus pequeños.

Por mucho que Noah se la pusiera, aun todavía, no iba a permitirle decir o insinuar que el que había perdido la dignidad era el, cuando Jeff tubo que arriesgar eso y más cuando estaba en el altar, jurando amor eterno a quien no quería y quien quería se negaba a salir de su corazón.

-este equivocado.-le dijo algo sombrío.

Noah volteo ante eso y de repente sintió las manos de Jeff en sus mejillas y su frente sobre su frente.

-yo nunca te deje de amar Noah.

* * *

N/a: Mierda, saben cuántas veces me han borrado un capítulo de mi otro fic, estaba tan desanimada por eso. (Maldición madre) que no puede escribir nada, pensé que me lo borrarían y eso. La verdad este cap ya es la historia, comienza la cacería de Jeff para capturar al borreguito y hacerlo amarlo por siempre… amo a Hutt river, por eso va a ser muuuy requeté muy importante en la trama, creo que en el siguiente cap se integran más familias y eso, tratare de ver si actualizo más temprano ya que la universidad va a dar vacaciones y no están dando tantas clases así que yolo. No leemos.


End file.
